Crushed Memories
by Nidjma
Summary: LaskyxPalmer/PalmerxLasky. Oneshot. Thomas Lasky finally admits his feelings for Commander Sarah Palmer. First fanfiction I've ever made, so please don't be harsh, and R and R!


It had been a long day for Commander Sarah Palmer, and she was glad to finally be able to get some rest. She had just showered, and somehow felt comfortable without her bodysuit or heavy armor. She felt relaxed, light, free. There were still water droplets on her skin, some slowly sliding downwards as she made her way to her bed.  
She just layed down, naked except for the little towel that was draped over her lower region. The air hitting her skin made her somehow feel better than she felt a couple of minutes ago. She let out a long, soft sigh of content. After a few minutes, she found herself falling into a peaceful sleep.

Captain Lasky was walking through the hallway, to Sarah's room. He knew she was tired, and now probably wasn't the right time, but he really had to talk to her. He couldn't take it anymore. Not only the sideways-glances she would give him from time to time, or the little smiles she probably thought he didn't notice, but also the way it made something inside his heart flutter. Something that he hadn't felt since... Chyler.  
He didn't admit it to himself at first, but it slowly got worse and worse. He didn't see the link between the things he was examining on his holopad and Sarah, but apparently his mind - or heart? - did. _Today, the moment has come_. He had admitted it to himself, and hoped to be able to admit it to Sarah, too.  
Something inside him hoped he had a way of getting out of this - maybe she was showering, or talking to someone, or maybe someone needed her, and he could just leave and go to sleep... But that was just nervosity talking. He hadn't had a relationship ━ or any attraction to a person whatsoever - in a really long time, and being turned down wasn't exactly something that would help his mental state regarding love.  
On the other side of his mind, there was another opinion. He needed to get this off his chest. He knew Sarah liked him. Whether it was a sexual attraction or not, she liked him. And perhaps it could grow into something bigger than it is right now. Something good.  
And there he was. Standing a safe enough distance from her door, not moving, nervosity eating him. He knew he wanted to do this. He knew he was scared. Yet he found himself walking straight to the door, pressing a button so the door would open.  
It opened immediately with a hiss, a sound he was probably going to remember really well. He didn't hear a single thing coming from the room, which made the sound replay in his head over and over. But then, he did hear something. A small sound, like a sleepy sigh. And he thought he wasn't nervous enough already...  
He walked through the door, definitely not expecting what he saw. There lay the commander, covered in nothing but a slightly misplaced towel, breasts exposed to the cold air.  
'SHIT.'  
That woke Sarah, and Tom felt blood run to his cheeks. He wanted to run away, but he was too shocked by the scene in front of him.  
'Ehm... I'll just..-'  
'Wha- TOM! Oh my god!'  
Sarah immediately wrapped the towel around as much as she could cover and backed away further onto the bed. She, also, was blushing.  
'I'm so sorry you had to see that..' Sarah muttered, suddenly feeling like she was frozen.  
'It's... okay, wasn't a bad thing to see anyway' Lasky joked. He let out a small chuckle in the hope to brighten the mood, but the tension in the room was so thick, you'd think you could cut through it with a knife.  
'I...' Palmer started, but she was cut off by a sigh from Tom's side of the room. Tom slowly started to make his way closer to the bed Sarah was sitting on, and Sarah didn't really know what to do, or what was coming next. But she didn't mind it that much, either.  
'Listen, Sarah... I... I haven't had the best experiences with love, and it's definitely been a while since the last time I...' Tom suddenly stopped talking, and for a second, the floor seemed to be the most interesting thing on the ship.  
'It's okay.' Sarah answered him, hoping to comfort him. It seemed a touchy subject. Giving him a half-smile, she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Why he was talking to her about something so personal and seemingly sad, from how he was talking, was beyond her. She knew about his lost love, Silva, but why did he come to _her _to talk about _that?_ She didn't notice the Captain coming closer until she heard him sit down on the bed with a thud. She gasped, even though barely audible, and didn't even feel her hands going a little lower on the towel.  
'Sarah..' Lasky whispered, letting out a small chuckle. He leaned forward a little, and their heads slowly got closer to each other, until their lips met in a quick kiss. It was sensual and slow, but passion was definitely present. Unfortunately, it ended as quickly as it started. They broke apart and both froze for a moment, not sure what they were doing, not sure what they just _did. _Tom backed away and opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but Sarah didn't give him the chance, and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him back for another kiss. The towel Sarah had wrapped around herself barely made a noise as it fell onto the sheets due do their movement.  
The kiss started off simple and innocent enough, but soon got more heated as Lasky tried to deepen it. Tom nearly aggressively ran his fingers through Sarah's hair - which, for once, wasn't tied back in a ponytail - and tugged at it. Sarah let out a small gasp, but quickly reconnected their mouths again. Their tongues met, and a small, heated battle of mingled, wet muscles took place in their mouths for a while. Tom withdrew his hands from Sarah's hair, and moved them down over her shoulders, down the soft skin of her breasts, to her hips, which he now felt were all bare.  
They fell down onto the bed together, Sarah letting out a small uncharacteristic giggle as they did so. Tom pressed his palms into the bed at both of her sides, keeping himself up. He broke away from the kiss, planting kisses from her cheek to her neck, biting down in the tender skin of her neck. He sucked at it, and Sarah gasped, letting out a moan as he licked over the mark he had just made.  
He slowly kissed his way to her right breast, stopping to glance up at her and give her a mischievous grin. She looked away for a second, blushing, but didn't get the chance to be embarrassed as Tom started sucking on her nipple and she started moaning again. They were both breathing heavily by now. Tom ran his tongue around her right nipple a couple of times, before leaving a trail of saliva leading to her left breast. He repeated his actions on her left breast, and Sarah had trouble with keeping herself controlled.  
She surprised him by flipping them over and penetrating his mouth with her tongue once again. She slowly unbuttoned the jacket he was wearing, throwing it aside, and they broke the kiss so he could pull the shirt that was under it over his head and toss it in the same direction. They looked into each others eyes and smiled, no words needed. Tom kicked off his shoes, managing to lose his socks too in the process, and she pulled down his pants.  
'Well, someone's a little excited..'

'Says the woman who just pulled down my pants.'  
She rolled her eyes and let their lips meet once again, running her hands down his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, as she pulled down his underwear. He gasped in her mouth, but never broke the kiss. The desire between the two grew, and they didn't even hesitate when he pushed himself inside her. He flipped her over, and she let out a loud moan as he pulled himself out of her and thrusted in again. He groaned just loud enough for her to hear and thrusted into her again and again.  
Sarah was panting and moaning, taken aback by what she was feeling. She gripped the sheets beneath her with great force, nearly tearing them. Tom picked up his pace, and was thrusting into her with intense speed by now. Suddenly, Sarah let out a high-pitched sound, followed by a loud moan.  
'Oh my god Tom, do that again!'  
He immediately knew what he had just done, and pushed into her with a greater force than he had before. He groaned, and she kept panting and moaning, her voice getting louder every second. It was a wonder that nobody had heard them and had come to complain about the noise yet. But then again, they were occupied with other things, and that was the least of their worries.  
Tom picked started thrusting in even faster than before, and was soon close to his climax.  
'Tom, I think I-'  
'Me too.'  
He thrust in one last time, as he came inside her and she cried out his name. He collapsed on top of her, and pulled himself out. They shared a short, innocent, loving kiss and broke apart. Tom was hovering over the Spartan-IV, smiling like he definitely hadn't in a while. He gave her a last kiss on the cheek, and rolled over, letting himself fall onto the bed next to her. She pulled the sheets over them and let out a small noise that was probably supposed to be a silent laugh, and looked straight into his eyes.  
'What I was trying to say Sarah, is... I love you.'  
'I love you too, Tom.'  
He wrapped his arms around her, and she got comfortable, nuzzling her face into his chest. It didn't take long before they were both fast asleep.

The next morning, Tom was woken up by a whimper from beside him. He was ready to freak out, when he noticed it was just Sarah, who had just woken up, too. She looked at him and smiled, giving him a small peck.  
'Good morning.'  
'Good morning to you.' Tom answered, resting his head atop of hers.  
'Do you regret what we did last night?'  
'Would I still be here if I did?' _he has a point, _she thought. She pecked at his throat, closing her eyes again, hoping to go back to sleep.  
_**Captain Lasky, please repor-**_  
Tom let out a groan and untangled his arms from around her, rolling off the bed and starting to put his clothes back on. Sarah got up, too, taking a look at her bedhair in the mirror, trying to get it back to normal. When he was dressed, Tom turned to her and looked her naked form up and down, memories from the previous night flowing through his mind. He honestly thought he'd never seen something as beautiful as her. He walked up behind her, and his hands found their way around her hips and settled down. He kissed the hickey he had given her the night before, and planted kisses onto her shoulder as well.  
'You're beautiful, you know that?' Tom stated, nearly whispering. She could feel herself blushing, and tilted her head back a little.  
'I love you.'  
'I love you, too.'  
_**Thomas Lasky, please rep-**_  
'You're needed elsewhere, _captain._' Sarah said in a playful tone. Tom withdrew his arms from around her and started walking to the door. Before he left, he turned around and said one last thing.  
'I could never, ever regret what we did last night.'


End file.
